Brick Bank
Overview Brick Bank is the 5th and last bank heist map. The main vault will always contain gold and stacks of cash. This bank has 2 vault doors, an electronic door with a timelock, and a vault door. The map can either be played with a contract acquired from a safe, or the Brick Bank gamepass. Stealth Approach An extremely low detection loadout is recommended, preferably under 10%, because there will be moments where players will be seen for a few seconds, and having low detection is crucial in order to not get caught during those moments. It's highly recommended to disable the cameras before doing anything else. The keycard is located in the 2nd-floor office on one of the desks. Take it and disable the cameras in the room opposite the office by interacting with the key reader. The guard in the camera room does not need to be killed. After disabling the cameras, find the computer with a marker and hack it. Every computer takes 30 seconds to hack, and after that, the narrator will tell players to input the code into the keypad next to the electronic vault door. The code is randomly generated between 0000 and 9999. Once the code is in, wait 3 minutes for the doors to open. Occasionally, the door will require re-verification; re-enter the code into the keypad to get the timer going again. Get into the main room, and dash towards the main vault without getting caught. There will be 2 guards in the room, so try to either kill or take them hostage. Start up the drill, and ensure nobody calls the police in the process. Open up the vault, and begin to drill the small, locked doors to the vault cages. Once these are open, bag as much as wanted and start delivering. The escape helicopter is located on the roof of the bank. It takes some time for the pilot to get there, so keep looting while waiting. Once he arrives, go through the hallway next to the security room that was previously deactivated, go onto the balcony and climb the ladder - there's the helicopter. Deliver at least 7 bags of loot to the helicopter. Afterward, go for more loot or escape and reap the rewards! Loud Approach Going in loud has a similar process as the stealth approach, with a few exceptions. * The police assault * Disabling the cameras is optional and not required * Instead of having to re-verify the code for the vault, wires located on the roof of the bank must be repaired. Watch out when going here, as it's quite open with no cover. Police can easily shoot players, or a Cloaker may camp there. Remember to fend off the cops and stay alive. Work together with the team (or AI's) to deliver as many bags as wanted. The computers in the room after the electronic door can be interacted with to access the camera system. This can be used to spot dangerous policemen. Simplified Steps * (Optional) Case the location and mark security * (Optional) Take the keycard in the office and disable the cameras * Hack into the right computer * Enter the vault code into the keypad, next to the electronic door * Wait 3 minutes for the vault to open ** Stealth: Re-enter the code into the keypad when the door asks for it ** Loud: Go up to the roof and repair the time-lock wires when necessary * Start drilling the main vault * Start drilling the vault cages * Bag as much loot as possible * Wait for the pilot to arrive * Get the loot to the escape zone * (Optional) Go for more loot * Escape! Badges There are three badges available for this heist. The Big One Complete the Brick Bank mission Survivor Survive three police assaults on the Brick Bank mission I Don't Know What I Am Doing On the Brick Bank mission, hack 10 computers without getting the code Trivia *Brick Bank is, arguably, one of the hardest maps to stealth, due to time-consuming features everywhere and the paths of the walking guards and citizens. *The guards in the vault room will not notice the drill. *It is possible to fully Dominate everyone in the front. A team with Halt is needed, however. *This map was most favorited on the Bloxxy awards 2017. *At the release of Brick Bank for a few weeks, the electronic door would take 10-30 minutes to open. *As of October 28th, 2018, Big Bank is renamed to "Brick Bank" *If players break down the maintenance room with a Cloaker, it is possible to get two free loot bags full of cash. Category:Heists Category:DLC